Chapter 49
A Special Sunrise is the 49th chapter of Taamo's Taiyou no Ie. Summary Daiki walks back home to find that the lights are turned off, which makes him wonder where Mao and Hiro is. Daiki finds Hiro sleeping on the couch, and realizes that Mao came home because of what is written on Hiro's forehead. At home, Mao is shocked when she reads a text message from Hiro, who wants to go on a date with her. Mao's step-mother overhears the news about the date, and she advises Mao to go ice skating so they can see the Christmas lights. Mao nervously waits for Hiro before the date, and worries whether something terrible will happen to him before their date. Because of this, Hiro really frightens Mao when he appears. Hiro grabs her hand and they go to the ice skating rink. Hiro encourages Mao, who is ice skating for the first time. She gets extremely nervous when Hiro holds her hand to support her, and ends up awkwardly hugging him so she can stay balanced. At the bench, she admires all the other couples who are ice skating. Hiro gives Mao a drink, and Mao apologizes for not being "cut out for dates", which makes Hiro laugh really hard. Hiro says that he is having lots of fun and they go to a family restaurant to eat food. Mao worries about whether the family restaurant is not appropriate for dates, but Hiro reassures her that this restaurant is fine. Mao recalls to Hiro about this restaurant's hamburger steak and how it "is the hamburger steak I was eating when you first told me to stay with you" which surprises Hiro. Mao orders the the special beef bowl set while Hiro orders the hamburger steak. After dinner, Mao and Hiro visit the ferris wheel. Mao gets extremely embarassed when the couples kiss in public. Hiro invites Mao to ride the ferris wheel with him, and Mao accepts the invitation and apologizes. At the ferris wheel, Hiro tells Mao that he can finally relax now that they are alone together. He tells Mao how when he didn't hear from Mao, it reminded him of when he used to live alone. He tells her that if it wasn't for her, Daiki or Hina probably wouldn't have come home. Hiro also tells her that he's happy that Mao is Kuukai, the cellphone novelist of House of the Sun. Finally, Hiro tells Mao that he loves her. Mao tells Hiro that it is unfair that Hiro said it out of nowhere, and Hiro is upset and remembers when Mao turned him down before he even confessed. Mao, who is very embarrassed, blurts out to Hiro that she likes him as well and explains that the last time she turned him down was a lie. Mao confesses that she has always liked Hiro. They both feel relieved that they finally confessed to each other, and Hiro kisses Mao. Mao tells him that she wasn't mentally prepared. Hiro kisses her two more times, and tells her that it doesn't matter if people see them. Characters in Order of Appearance Quotes Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters